Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Boareskyr Bridge
Boareskyr bridge poi.png|Boareskyr Bridge|link=File:Boareskyr bridge poi.png ''Editor’s note: Boareskyr Bridge. This is the area where Siege of Dragonspear shines brightest. There is nothing stopping us from an ill-advised full frontal assault on the crusaders or meticulously planning and/or scheming our way to the most favorable strategic course of action for the party we’ve assembled. In my opinion, SoD does not get enough credit for the number of choices that make us feel truly heroic, devious, pragmatic, and cowardly.'' Crusader Encampment *The Missing Patrol* Step 1: It seems there is no way we can sweet talk our way into the crusader camp at Boareskyr Bridge. One of the guards will tell us if we can manage to find out what happened to Lieutenant Kharm’s nephew, it may be enough to gain entrance to the camp. We can learn that Lieutenant Kharm’s nephew was sent to find the Wardstone before being captured. The crusaders are aware of the portal that will allow them access to Bridgefort. Oddly, they are not doing anything to guard or closely monitor the portal. * If we freed Keherrem in the Temple of Cyric and tell the guards we want to speak with Kharm they will let us pass (3000 quest xp). ** Speak with Kharm regarding the rescue of his nephew (250 gold) * If we killed Keherrem and the other recruits, we can present his badge to the guards. Crusader Encampment *The Old Well* Step 1: Speak with the chicken and it will jump into our inventory. Editor’s note: I have been informed this chicken can be thrown down a well… Crusader Encampment *The Irregulars* Learn by providing Kava Mug of Tepid Ale: Here to the left of the Barghest, we can find a Tepid Mug of Ale that will get Kava to tell us her story. Crusader Encampment *Down With the Drawbridge* Step 1: Kharm is looking for a way to get inside Bridgefort and lower the drawbridge. This will require the Wardstone found in the Temple of Cyric. * Find the Wardstone and agree to betray the defenders of Bridgefort * Or…tell Kharm all the crusaders will die by our hand and…you know…turn the entire camp hostile… Vichand *The Creeping Darkness* Step 2: Speak with the Red Wizard of Thay, Vichand, at the crusader camp. He is the mage who created the Arcane Scroll of Impactful Doom. * Cha Ask if he is the magician that designed the spellstone infecting Bridgefort ** Threaten Vichand or tell him we are the Hero of Baldur’s Gate (anything besides “we are a friend of Bridgeport“) and he will cower (Arcane Scroll of Impactful Doom) *** Let him go fairly… **** …he turns the entire camp hostile if we speak with him again *** Tell him not to be suicidal and alert the camp *** Cast a sleep spell on him *** Kill Vichand (1400 xp) ** Tell him we want to stop the stone’s effects, failing the Cha check turns the camp hostile ** caster Speak with Vichand and request to study the scroll, he will foolishly let us borrow it. If in any scenario we end up killing Vichand because he does not comply with our demands the Arcane Scroll of Impactful Doom '''are in the highlighted cart. Return to Bridgefort when we have the scroll. Vichand *Call of the Wild Mage* '''Planetar Feather: Vichand also has a Planetar Feather in his possession. * Ask if he has a Planetar Feather and offer to buy it ** Cha Tell him to name his price (-500 gold, Planetar Feather) *** Failing the Cha check Vichand will refuse to sell the feather ** Threaten him and he will turn hostile (1400 xp) If in any scenario we end up killing Vichand because he does not comply with our demands the Planetar Feather are in the highlighted cart. Vichand *Edwin's Tale of Woe* If we have Edwin in our party, he can confront his former traveling companion Vichand. We’ll need to make quick work of Vichand or the crusader camp will join the fray. We can also lie to Vichand and tell him that you and Edwin have come to our senses and joined the crusade. A short while after killing Vichand, Edwin gives us a robe for our assistance ([[Robe of Red Flames|'Robe of Red Flames']]). Dorn Il-Khan *The Bridgefort Defenders* We stumble upon Dorn Il-Khan, caged in the southwest of the crusader camp. He was captured attempting to kill Reverend Brother Hormorn, a priest of Caelar’s. Dorn did not anticipate the Barghest interfering with his attempted sacrifice to Ur-Gothoz. His gear is in a box just north of his cage. * Free Dorn (6000 xp) ''Editor’s Note: Ironically, even if we speak to Hormorn with Dorn, nothing happens. Also, I did not notice any reputation hit from Dorn joining.'' Teleport Circle *Important Events* We are able to find the Wardstone at the Temple of Cyric and enter Bridgefort. * Teleport to Bridgefort (5000 quest xp) Corpses *Tender of the Dead* Step 2: Searching the surrounding area for Ymori we come across a corpse missing its head. When we attempt to interact with it we are ambushed by a wight and several zombies. The wight is carrying Ymori’s Head, Kendra’s Chain, a Bloodstone Ring, and Herdrin’s Short Sword +2. Bridgefort *The Battle of Bridgefort* The Battle of Bridgefort is good old fashioned mayhem, but the Barghest is the only enemy with a significant item on him. After killing enough crusaders they will retreat and we are informed they are attempting to blow up Boareskyr Bridge to prevent us from crossing. We must stop them. * Defeat the crusaders (+2 reputation) * The Barghest (3000 xp, Chill Axe +2) Explosives *Disturbing Implications* Important Events – I had a vision of Bhaal’s death while crossing the Boareskyr Bridge. The Hooded Man shows up after crossing the Boareskyr Bridge. It is clear from our discussion that he is following our every move and knows far more about our heritage than we do. We can infer from this conversation that he is monitoring Caelar as well. To Dragonspear Castle *The Irregulars* Kava survives: If Kava survives the Battle of Bridgefort, she will meet us after we cross the bridge and thank us for helping her and Farrl get their gold back (300 gold). To Dragonspear Castle *Anniversary Gift* Step 1: Find Spider Silk for Khalid. He and Jaheira will be celebrating an anniversary soon and he wants to make her a gift using elements of nature. If we collected silk in the Spider Lair we can provide it to Khalid now. If not, we have the opportunity to find more in Chapter 10. To Dragonspear Castle *The Old Well* Step 2: We can put money in the well for minor heals/buffs. We can also place a weapon in the well which will summon the Well Spirit (3000 xp, Misc. +1 weapon). We can also retrieve the weapon placed in the bucket. Should we put a [[Dusty Chicken|'Dusty Chicken']] in the well…(3000 xp) ''Editor’s Note: I tried a couple different times, but could not get any reaction from Edwin or Neera.'' Chapter Ten begins Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections